Scarlett (Total Drama)
'Scarlett '(Kristi Friday) is the hidden villainess of the second half of Total Drama's fifth season, Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Highly intelligent and seemingly polite, Scarlett appeared to be a qualified contestant for Total Drama. She was also the partner of self-proclaimed "supervillain" Max, whom she humored in his attempts at proving himself to be an evil supergenius. She also showed small acts of apparent kindness throughout the series, such as comforting Amy when she feigned heartbreak over her sister calling her out for being a bully to her. Scarlett revealed her true colors in the 10th episode of the season, "Scarlett Fever", which is that of a mad scientist who is quite wicked. During the episode, Chris revealed to the contestants that the island was really a robotic replica and that their "challenge" for the day was to deactivate the island before it self-destructed. Scarlett and Max managed to find a shortcut to the island's control center, where Scarlett proclaimed that the island was now under her control. When Max dismissed her and referred to her as his "sidekick", Scarlett became angry and made her villainous transformation, taking off her glasses and letting her hair down. After using one of Chris McClean's bear robots to scare Max out of the room, Scarlett contacted the host through the control center monitor and threatened to flee in an escape pod and allow the island to be destroyed with everyone on it unless he handed over the million dollar prize money, which was her true reason for joining the show. When Chris accused her of bluffing, Scarlett proved him wrong by firing tree missiles at the helicopter he was on with Chef Hatchet. When the other contestants arrived to stop Scarlett, the evil redhead ignored Sky's pleas for mercy and sent more robots (these in the shape of Chris McClean himself) to defeat them. Shawn, however, was able to destroy them all and they used one robot to lure Scarlett out of the control room under the belief that Chris was going through with her order. Sugar tackled the villainess and hogtied her with her own hair while Sky successfully stopped the island's self-destruction process just in time. Scarlett was later eliminated along with Max, who Chris had grown annoyed with. Scarlett and Max were finally fired out of the elimination cannon, with Scarlett begging Chris to eliminate her with anyone but Max. Gallery Scarlett audition tape.png|Scarlett's audition tape (with the globe in the background hinting at her true persona) Scarlett and Max.jpg|Scarlett with Max Scarlett villainous reveal.png|“I. Am. Not. Your. SIDEKICK!” Scarlett's villainous reveal Scarlett threatens Max.png|“This is the REAL me. The Scarlett that I’ve kept hidden until now.” Scarlett reveals herself to Max as having been evil the whole time Scarlett and Chris.png|Chris tries to negotiate with Scarlett Scarlett hogtied.png|Scarlett, hogtied by Sugar Scarlett elimination.png|Scarlett, being eliminated alongside Max Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Glasses Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Greedy Category:Redhead